Notes
by Annabec
Summary: just some random note passing with Lily, Albus, James, and Scorpius. Rated T for slight language.
1. James and Scorpius

Key

James- **Bold**

Lily- _Italics_

Albus- Normal

Scorpius- _**Bold Italics**_

**Better get a move on, or all the good ones will be gone**

_**If you aren't planning on dying any time soon, I wouldn't bother me.**_

**Of course not, that would be stupid.**

_**What?**_

**Bothering yourself. Why would you even ****bother?**

_**You know what I meant.**_

**Sorry, no.**

_**I meant for you to stop bothering me.**_

**Someone had to. Why don't you ask my sister? ****Everyone**** knows you like her. Except her, that is.**

_**What are you prattling on about? And what do you mean?**_

**I'm saying that you should ask her to the Valentines Day Ball. And I mean that everyone knows you like her because of that lovely little tornado of hormonal tension that follows you everywhere.**

_**I do not like her, and where the bloody hell did you hear that rubbish?**_

**Marauders don't tell their secrets.**

_**Where did you hear it?**_

**My lil' brother, Albus. He's your "best friend," right?**

_**Yes...**_

**Anyway, he told me that you like her, and besides, a little birdie told me that she doesn't have a date either *winks suggestively***

_**SHUT UP POTTER**_

**Why are you being so defensive, Malfoy? Got a crush and ****unsuccessfully**** trying to cover it up?**

_**NO! I just don't like crazy rumors.**_

**Anyway, back to the topic at hand... You should ask her. You never know, she might say yes. And to you, of all people!**

_**Maybe I should. No. No, I don't.**_

**Don't what? Like Lily? You know, you shouldn't deny it, mate. Denial is unhealthy, so they say.**

_**Who's they?**_

**They is... well, they! And don't get off topic! You like Lily, and that's all there is to it!Don't deny it!**

_**I'm not.**_

**You like Lily! I knew it! I am a genius!**

_**I don't, you git.**_

**You're not denying it! Oh, wait, you just did. STOP DENYING IT!**

_**I wouldn't deny it if it was true, but it's not.**_

**LIES!**

_**Are you done?**_

**Never.**

_**Believe me, I do not like your sister.**_

**Than why'd you say it? Admit it, you've got a crush!**

_**I hope you don't mean me. You're the one drooling like a dog over little miss I'm so Perfect Finnegan over there.**_

**Not true. And besides, I've seen the way you look at Lily. You like her. I know you do.**

_**Ooh, that sounded almost smart of you. But yet, it didn't.**_

**Oh, please, it's true. I've known the pair of you since you were in diapers.**

_**We met when we were six! I did not wear diapers when I was six! And anyway, I do not! Now get this, you git. Scorpius no likey Lily, you get?**_

**Ooh, now we're talking about ourselves in third person. James can do this with the best of them. Oh, and sure Scorpius doesn't.**

_**HE DOESN'T! I mean, I don't.**_

**Sure, sure.**

_**Oh, shut up.**_

**Admitting!**

_**NO! You Potters and your stupid brains.**_

**Hey! Me, Albus, **_**and**_** Lily resemble that remark!**

_**Sorry, I meant you and your stupid brain.**_

**Aw, not insulting Lily, I think that's just so sweet!**

_**I couldn't give a flying owl about what you think.**_

**Do I care?**

_**Yes!**_

**Wrong!**

_**No, correct, or else you wouldn't have asked.**_

**Not true.**

_**Sure, sure.**_

**You are an evil, **_**evil**_** little boy. Emphasis on little.**

_**You better believe it. Well, except for the evil part.**_

**I do, even the evil part, which is why I wonder why you'd even consider fancying her. She's perfectly normal, you know. No trace of evil about her.**

_**I don't.**_

**Sure. That's what your brother said when I asked him, but then he cracked and told me he did.**

_**I don't care. GOOD NIGHT.**_

**It's not night. It's morning. On a Sunday, so don't use the class excuse. Plus, I know you don't have detention.**

_**Whatever. Goodbye.**_

**Bye!**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Emily, because she helped me write all of it. Thank you, my dear substitute Scorpius. Yep, that's right. She wrote Scorpius's lines. If there's any part that you like, review or PM me and I'll let her know.**


	2. Albus and Scorpius

Remember...

James- **Bold**

Lily- _Italics_

Albus- Normal

Scorpius- _**Bold Italics**_

Serge tells me you fancy Lily. You don't do you?

_**I don't think so.**_

It's OK, you can tell me. I won't tell her. I'm your best friend. I wouldn't do that.

_**I don't think I do. Do I?**_

That's not up to me.

_**True, true. Can we not talk about it?**_

No.

_**Well!**_

No offense, but this is annoying. I want to know, she's my sister, I know she fancies you, and I want to know if you fancy her too! Tell me!

_**Fine. You want the truth? I'm madly in **__**love**__** with your sister. If you tell **__**anyone**__**, especially her, I will kill you. Literally kill you. Like "Avada Kedavra," six feet under kill you, Albus!**_

I knew it! And don't worry, your obsession is safe with me.

_**It's not an obsession!**_

Whatever you say.

_**Tell anyone and your ass is mine.**_

I'd prefer to keep my clothes _on_, thanks.

_**Gross, Albus, that's not at all what I meant.**_

That's what you wrote.

_**That's not what I meant, though. Look up to the Avada Kedavra part.**_

Relax, I know that's what you meant.

_**You aggravate me. I think I'd probably use the Cruciatus Cure first.**_

Cruciatus cure? What's that?

_**Curse, you little git.**_

My bad :) Must've read it wrong.

_**I'll say. Albus, if you even show this paper to anyone, I will cruciate you, than kill you. Literally kill you. Like, "Avada Kedavra" kill you.**_

OK, then. You done?

_**Yes, but if you tell, show, or even mention in any way to anyone, especially Lily, anything about this conversation, I will murder you in your sleep.**_

Nah, you're not that quiet. But what if you, you know, accidentally let something slip? You aren't exactly that controlled around Lily, you know.

_**I'll be careful.**_

Do you want me to tell her?

_**I'll tell her when I'm ready, and if you try to make me, I will drown you in the Black Lake.**_

Violent today, aren't we? Didn't get your Lily fix yet?

_**You really don't know when to shut up. I told you, I'll tell her when I'm ready. I don't need any Lily fix to make me feel better or relaxed.**_

So, when will you tell her?

_**I don't know. And what about you? I don't see you putting yourself out there.**_

No one's worth the trouble.

_**What about Addie?**_

James likes her.

_**Sophie?**_

Too... I don't know. She makes me feel weird. Uncomfortable, almost.

_**You ninny, that's the fun of it.**_

Not for me.

_**Why, isn't that the whole point?**_

No.

_**Whatever, but just wait until you find someone, I'll be all up in **__**your**__** face about it.**_

If I find someone, I won't tell you.

_**Oh, I'll know.**_

How?

_**Marauders don't tell their secrets.**_

Oh, sod off. You've been listening to James, haven't you?

_**It doesn't matter.**_

You have, I can tell. How would you know if I liked someone?

_**I have my ways, won't tell you, though. If James tells anyone, I will strangle him, or beat him to death with his own broomstick.**_

Wow, you're getting creative with the murder options, aren't you?

_**Yep.**_

Can I show him what you said before? You know, About Lily.

_**NO!**_

But he already knows!

_**Oh, Owl shit!**_

What?

_**Forgot to write back to my Dad, back in a jiffy.**_

No problem.

I'll just sit here, waiting for you to get back.

I don't mind.

You have five minutes.

_**Back.**_

Hi, Lily likes you, you know.

_**How so?**_

If you must know...

_**I must.**_

She almost as madly in love with _you_ as you are with _her_.

_**Really?**_

Most definitely.

_**How do you know?**_

She told me.

_**Loooooovely, another one.**_

You're happy about it, I can tell.

_**Not really, Darcy's a git.**_

Who?

_**Darcy Jones. She's been hanging all over me lately. I hate her.**_

I see. At least you know Lily likes you. Concentrate on the positive, not the negative.

_**I know, but Darcy... *shivers in disgust***_

So, don't think about her. Think about how you're going to tell _Lily_ how much you love her.

_**I can't!**_

Yes, you can. You didn't have a problem proclaiming it to Christine on the first day of school in first year.

_**Yeah, but then she slapped me.**_

Concentrate on the positive, not the negative.

_**Whatever, Albus.**_

What's the matter?

_**Nothing.**_

You sure?

_**Yes.**_

Tell her.

_**No.**_

Scared?

_**Evil.**_

I'm flattered. But still... Scared?

_**No... Maybe a little... I'm terrified!**_

Just to get this straight... You're scared, right? (**A/N: Hey, Emm, I can just picture us cracking up at this line, remember? And all you readers... picture Albus the Evil in your mind before you read on)**

_**Yes, you great prat. You're as horrible as you're brother sometimes.**_

Thank you. You flatter me so.

_**Funny. I'm going to talk to someone else, because you're being a git.**_

Bye. Maybe Lily'll talk to you ;)

_**Goodbye.**_


	3. Lily and Scorpius

I think we get this whole key thingy by now, but I'm gonna post it anyway:

James- **Bold**

Lily- _Italics_

Albus- Normal

Scorpius- _**Bold Italics**_

_Wow. I can't believe my ears. Scorpius Malfoy, girl magnet, idiot extraordinaire, doesn't have a date for the Valentines Day Ball? Right shamefully humiliating, that is._

_Love, Lily_

_**Oh, shut up Potter. I hate it when you and your bloody brothers get all "weird" on me like that.**_

_**Love, Scorpius.**_

_OK, what's up with the weird "love" stuff?_

_**I could ask you the same thing.**_

_You could, but you didn't._

_**True. So, what's up with the creepy "love" stuff?**_

_Go fuck a moose, Malfoy._

_**You'd love to, wouldn't you, Potter**_

_Rather it than you._

_**You'd like that too, wouldn't you**_

_Which one? It or you?_

_**Well, either, of course, you're just that much of a cow.**_

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_**Leave me alone, you great prune!**_

_What's got your panties in a knot._

_**I'm a boy**_

_I fail to see how you can address yourself as such._

_**As I was saying, I'm a boy, I don't wear panties! I'll leave that to you and the rest of the crazy female population.**_

_Now you're insulting my sex._

_**Sex?**_

_Gender, sor-ry. You admit your knickers are in a twist. Why?_

_**None of your concern.**_

_Now I'm worried, which is weird, because I loathe you._

_**You loathe me?**_

_Yes. Does that bother you?_

_**No. (A/N: But of course, we all know that 1. It's not true, 2. He doesn't know this, and 3. It bothers him very much."**_

_Good. We wouldn't want His Highness to be _bothered.

_**Stop it!**_

_Stop what?_

_**Being all... scathing.**_

_Pardon me._

_**You're pardoned.**_

_What's bothering you? Please, please, please, _please_ tell me_

_**NO!**_

_Why not? Does it _involve_ me?_

_**No! Why would it?**_

_You're not telling me a single thing._

_**That might have something to do with the fact that you HATE me!**_

_Why do I hate you again?_

_**You tell me.**_

_I don't remember_

_**You're lying.**_

_You're right._

_**Tell me.**_

_I can't._

_**Why not?**_

_I just... can't._

_**Why, though?**_

_I told you, I can't tell you! Anyway... How's Darcy?_

_**I hate you! And her! I hate both of you!**_

_Why?_

_**You brought her up! She has tentacles! (A/N: Another inside joke between Emm and I. I'm not gonna tell you what started it or anything, but basically it means that once she's got you in her grasp, she NEVER lets go)**_

_Ah. Hey, I found this piece of paper with my name on it._

_**Really?**_

_In _your _handwriting._

_**Joke. For Thomas.**_

_You need to get a hobby. Is that all you do all day, making up offensive jokes to impress a friends who hates you? That's simply and utterly pitifully pathetic._

_**He doesn't hate me, you're just jealous that I have more friends than you**_

_What is this, primary school? And actually, he does, I heard him telling Jake after supper last night._

_**Sure, think what you want, Potter.**_

_I'm not lying!_

_**As if I'd believe that. Oh and I found this thing with **_**my**_** initials drawn on it. What the bloody hell's that about?**_

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._

_**Try me**_

_Rose_

_**What?**_

_Rose!_

_**Ew!**_

_Moving on_

_**Rose likes me?**_

_Moving on!_

_**Does she?**_

_**Lily!**_

_**Does she?**_

_I said, moving on... Did you call me Lily?_

_**No.**_

_You did!_

_**Moving on!**_

_Not funny._

_**Whatever.**_

_You want the truth?_

_**Yes!**_

_You can't have it._

_**Fuck you, tell me, and why not?**_

_You wish you could, no, and I can't because I promised_

_**She does! I knew it!**_

_Not necessarily_

_**Why not?**_

_Because_

_**That's not a reason**_

_You didn't ask for one_

_**Yes I did... never mind. What's the reason?**_

_Why do you want to know?_

_**Because I do**_

_Is there a reason?_

_**No, I just want to know**_

_Sorry, no reason, no answer_

_**Fine, you want it, here. I like to know when people like me. Most of the time.**_

_What do you mean, most of the time?_

_**OK, so say that there's a creepy miss Darcy Jones, which there is. That's one case that I wish I never found out about**_

_I hear you_

_**But then again... Say that there's this girl that I really, really, **_**really**_** like. I'd want to know if she liked me so that I could ask her out and we'd live happily ever after. Just kidding about that end part.**_

_Yeah, um, sorry, that reason's not good enough to dignify with an answer._

_**FUCK YOU!**_

_You wish you could_

_**You wish that I wished that I could**_

_What ever tickles your peach, Malfoy_

_**My peach gets tickled by other people, never you**_

_You're officially a first class creep_

_**Wasn't I already?**_

_Not first class_

_**I'm honored**_

_You're disgusting_

_**Interpret things however you want**_

_You're still disgusting_

_**Whatever**_

_Hahahahahahahahaha_

_**Ok?**_

_Just a thought I had_

_**Sure... Can I ask you something?**_

_Depends_

_**I need your advice/opinion**_

_Shoot_

_**Albus... well, Albus said you like me. Is that true?**_

_No, why?_

_**I just thought... Never mind**_

_What?_

_**Never mind. Hey do you...**_

_No_

_**Are you sure?**_

_Damn near it_

_**Really?**_

_Yes._

_**Do you know what I'm talking about?**_

_Not really_

_**I thought as much**_

_What were you talking about?_

_**I was asking if you hated me, and you said no**_

_Oh. I thought... Never mind._

_**What?**_

_It doesn't matter!_

_**Tell me**_

_Fine. I thought you were asking if Rose liked you, so I said no_

_**She doesn't?**_

_**Lily?**_

_No. She doesn't._

_**Then... who drew that?**_

_I haven't the faintest idea (A/N: We sure do!)_

_**Hey, Lily?**_

_Yeah?_

_**What would you say if I told you that there's this guy that I know... Well... he really likes you and wonders if you like him back**_

_I don't know the bloke's name, how am I supposed to tell you that?_

_**His initials are SM**_

_Serge?_

_**No**_

_Than I don't know_

_**Think hard**_

_Tell me_

_**I can't**_

_Why not?_

_**You have to figure that out for yourself**_

_I can't!_

_**Argh... Alright, I'll tell you. It's... well... it's... me**_

_You?_

_**Yes, me**_

_Oh, um..._

_**I knew it. You hate me. I'll just go.**_

_No, wait. I... it's just the opposite. I don't hate you._

_**You don't?**_

_No._

_**You... you like... me?**_

_Yes_

_**Lily?**_

_Mhm?_

_**Will you go to the Ball with me?**_

_Yes_

_**Great. See you outside?**_

_I'll beat you there :)_

_**A/N: Awww, young love. Maybe they'll share some with you! All you gotta do is review!**_


	4. Author's note and teasers

**Hey, guys! Lise here! I just wanted to let y'all know that the sequel to this is called Letters, and it is on my profile (or will be soon, depending on when you read this.) I hope you like it! Here's a teaser:**

_Why do you want to know so badly? You should trust me! You _are_ my boyfriend, although if this keeps up, not for much longer._

**And later on:**

_That's not what I meant! God, if I knew that you were going to turn into such a bastard, I wouldn't have accepted your invitation to the Ball in the first place!_

**And even later:**

_God, save your breath and my time and just shut the bloody hell up! Goodbye, Potter._

**I hope you like it! Until next time.**

**~Lise**


End file.
